dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Game Updates/@comment-6613158-20170917150145
LadyCastellan asks about our strategy below. Here's my two cents on the subject. Strategy: it'll all depend on what your long term goals are, I suppose. I like mine to be a wee bit challenging. Traits are here, so these are to be collected. The road isn't too hard to see. Loads of Dragons to be bred, in the Rift, so loads of Etherium required. The only consistent supply of Etherium comes from the Habitats. (Airships don't make sense: Treats used here is ‘cost’, whereas feeding them to Rift Dragons is an investment.) So I need the maximum number of Habitats, filled with the maximum number of Dragons, leveled up to the highest level possible. Once this has been achieved, which - granted - may take a while, there should be a steady flow of 70k Etherium (conservative estimate) per day. I guess this should allow me to breed a few times. Current path: invest in Regal Rift Habitats. Clear Miasmic Ether where necessary. Fill the Habitats with Dragons. I've still to discover what the easiest to breed Rift Dragons are. The Rift version of an Opposite Dragon is my current bet, but I'm open to suggestions… On a different note: things I don't understand about the comments on the Rift Update, both here and on Facebook… 1. The Rift challenges are daunting. Any new player of this game who discovers he's to breed / get 381 Dragons plus 378 Twins could be slightly overwhelmed. In other words: so what else is new? 2. Etherium is too hard to get. Is it? How is it harder to get, as a new ‘currency’, than Treats, DragonCash or Gems were when the game was new to us? I can see how someone who's used to spend Gems to get any new Dragon on the day it's released, may have to change his perspective a bit. Could this, perhaps, be the real hard thing that is being encountered? 3. The Rift update is over the top greed on BackFlip’s part. (Where have I heard that one before? Oh, right, only after every major update, Events included, since I started playing this game…) Why? Because Etherium is too hard to get? It's still free, isn't it? So technically it's still possible to get everything in the game without spending any real money. It will last longer. But isn't this true for every aspect of this game? I've spent money on Gems frequently. And still I have yet to see my Dragonarium breath blue fire. This game has never promised to provide instant gratification. What changed that now it should? 4. People comment on how they have been happy players for (close to) six years. And how the Rift update has ruined it all for them. They have decided, or are contemplating whether, to quit the game. It hasn't even been six frigging days since the update! I would imagine that people would at least give it a chance. I can see where not everyone get all the intricacies of the Rift yet. I know I don't. Probably. What I do know, is that I've had a splendid time, entertaining whilst quite frustrating at times to be honest, in my game life of close to five years. I will give the Rift a try. And I just refuse to believe I'm part of a minority; perhaps, like might be the case in most instances, the vast majority is just a very quiet one busy as they are, playing a silly old game involving magic, and floating islands, and dragons. Oh, and a Rift…��